O Amor Que Não Se Perde
by Sandor Yamato
Summary: Shaoran e Sakura estão com 17 anos, e embora estejam juntos, a distância influencia no relacionamento. Por isso Shaoran toma uma decisão...(Capítulo 3 disponível!)
1. Default Chapter

O AMOR QUE NÃO SE PERDE (Parte 01)  
  
Já havia se passado 6 anos desde que Sakura havia transformado todas as Cartas Clow e se tornado a nova dona delas. E que Shaoran havia se declarado para Sakura, confessando a ela todo o quanto gostava dela mas não tinha tido a coragem de se declarar em situações que viveram juntos , como aquelas em que Sakura estava transformando as Cartas Clow a medida que vencia os desafios que Eriol colocava à frente dela.  
  
Era um dia de verão em Hong-Kong, onde Shaoran Li estava a treinar a arte da esgrima e também as artes marciais chinesas. Shaoran esta com 17 anos e havia se transformado em um excelente lutador e aumentado bastante os seus poderes mágicos. Ele tinha crescido e se transformado em um adolescente bonito e bom nos esportes e nos estudos, sempre desejado pelas garotas na escola em que estudava, mas o seu jeito introvertido e a sua paixão por Sakura parece que deixava as garotas desapontadas por não conseguirem nada com ele e com um pouco de inveja dessa namorada japonesa que Shaoran tinha. A derrota para Yue no Julgamento Final parece que dava a ele ânimo para treinar, não querendo repetir a derrota que o envergonha só de lembrar. E a cada treinamento em que ele se dedicava, sempre havia um sentimento por Sakura, no qual ele deixou no Japão. Ela havia aceitado os sentimentos de Shaoran, muito feliz por ser escolhida por alguém que ela tinha tanto carinho e afeição. Mas os dois foram crescendo e não ficavam muito tempo um com o outro , pois depois do acontecido com Eriol e das Cartas Clow, a mãe de Shaoran não via muito a se fazer no Japão e mandou o filho terminar o seu treinamento e seus estudos em Hong-Kong. Ele se encontrava com Sakura nas férias e quando estavam longe um do outro sempre se correpondiam, falando se estava tudo bem, como estavam todos em Tomoeda e declarando seus sentimentos e as saudades que tinham pelo fato de estarem longe um do outro e ficarem juntos por poucas vezes.  
  
Mas alguma coisa parecia que deixava Shaoran preocupado e inquieto, pois a alguns meses ele havia se encontrado com Sakura e ele sentiu que esse último encontro com ela parecia mais intenso e carinhoso que os anteriores. E na volta para Hong-Kong ele notou que as cartas e os telefonemas já não aconteciam com a mesma frequencia. Muito pelo contrário , à semanas que Shaoran não recebia nenhuma resposta das cartas que havia mandado para Sakura.  
  
Estava uma noite estrelada e agradável em Hong-Kong, Shaoran estava sentado na grama no jardim da Mansão em que mora, sem sono e a noite convidativa a um passeio e com a Lua iluminando a noite. Enquanto ele observava as estrelas, em sua mente vinha a imagem de Sakura e dos momentos românticos que ele havia tido com a namorada em Tomoeda.  
- Jovem Shaoran, não vai entrar para descansar?   
Meio que surpreso pela voz de Wei , ele se levantou e ficou sentado no jardim:  
- Não obrigado, eu estou meio sem sono e decidi ficar aqui um pouco...  
- Mas jovem Shaoran , se adormecer aqui pode pegar um resfriado quando a noite começar a esfriar...  
- É que aqui eu posso pensar melhor, a noite está tão agradável que eu não pude deixar de ficar aqui por alguns instantes.  
Nisso Wei aproximou-se de Shaoran e abaixou-se para falar melhor com ele:  
- Algum problema jovem Shaoran? Parece que esta meio inquieto nestes últimos dias...  
- Não é nada, estou bem. Respondeu Shaoran meio que com a cabeça baixa.  
- Será mesmo? Será que esta inquietação não esta relacionada com a jovem Sakura?  
Surpreso, Li levantou sua cabeça e respondeu meio atrapalhado...  
- Não...Esta tudo bem com ela...Não foi nada...  
Fitando os olhos do conturbado Li, Wei lhe disse:  
- Acredito que esteja tudo bem com a jovem Sakura, mas parece que a relacão entre vocês esta lhe deixando preocupado.  
Li parecia paralisado com as simples palavras de Wei, palavras que estavam descrevendo tudo o que estava se passando com ele.   
Nisso Wei se levantou e estava se retirando, mas antes de prossseguir ele virou-se e disse a Shoran:  
- Jovem Shaoran, o sentimento que há entre você e a jovem Sakura é algo que temos que manter e cultivar sempre, não deixe que este bem tão precioso se perca ou deixe de existir, seja perseverante como sempre foi. E por favor, não adormeça no jardim , sua mãe ficará preocupada se ficar indisposto por causa do frio.   
Depois diso, Wei se retirou e tratou de ir se recolher. Shaoran ficou sentado na grama, olhando o vazio e pensativo por causas das palavras de Wei.  
  
A manhã seguinte estava linda e o dia prometia ser agradável como os dias anteriores de verão em Hong-Kong. A mãe de Shaoran estava na sala de estar da Mansão, meio que solitária, pois as filhas tinham se casado e a falta delas deixava aquele lugar meio que vazio e silencioso, apesar dos criados que cuidavam do local. Ela estava sentada observando a paisagem do seu jardim e sentindo o calor e o sentimento de calma e tranquilidade daquela mansão. Nisso ela notou a aproximação de alguém e retornou os seus olhares a pessoa que ia entrar para ve-la. Era Shaoran, que queria muito falar com a mãe.  
- Mamãe, esta ocupada? Quero lhe falar algo importante.  
Sem perder o seu ar tranquilo e imponente, a mãe de Shaoran convidou-o para se sentar perto dela para conversarem. Ele aceitou e se sentou perto da mãe.  
- E então filho? O que queria me dizer?  
Meio que sem coragem, Shaoran respondeu a pergunta da mãe:  
- Bem...é que...eu tomei uma decisão mamãe...e decidi...terminar os estudos...no Japão.  
A mãe de Shaoran não parecia nada surpresa, sem perder a sua tranquilidade , ela respondeu:  
- E esta sua decisão tem a ver com a nova dona das Cartas Clow?  
Meio envergonhado pela pergunta da mãe, Li respondeu:  
- Bem...é sim mamãe...é por causa dela sim...  
Com a resposta, a mãe de Shaoran se levantou e andou em direcão da sacada aonde ela observava o jardim.  
- Shaoran, desde criança você foi um menino persistente e sempre se esforçava para ser um grande descendente de Clow, aonde foi ao Japão encontrar as cartas. Eu queria muito você ao meu lado e senti sua falta nos dias em que você não estava comigo. Depois que suas irmãs se casaram, só me restou você para me fazer compania nesta casa. Estou feliz por você estar ao meu lado, mas uma pessoa que você ama está longe e isto te deixa muito triste e inquieto.   
Nisso ela retornou e voltou-se para Shaoran e sentou-se ao lado dele.  
- Eu sei que esta casa ficará mais vazia sem você , mas não deixe os seus sentimentos por Sakura se perderem. Seja o persistente Shaoran Li e lute para ter Sakura com você.  
Nisso ela o abraçou e lhe disse:  
- Agora vá Shaoran, vá encontrar a pessoa que você tanto ama e sempre honre o nome da nossa família. Eu ficarei esperando o dia do seu retorno, com a nova dona das Cartas Clow.  
  
No dia seguinte um vôo proveniente de Hong-Kong chegava a Tóquio. E neste vôo desembarcara Shaoran, sentindo o ambiente do Japão, acostumando-se novamente a nova mudança de ares. Tomoeda não ficava muito longe, o apartamento em que ele ficara quando estava em Tomoeda é de propriedade da família de Shaoran e antes de ele embarcar para o Japão, sua mãe havia determinado para que deixassem pronto para a estadia de Shaoran.  
Ao chegar ao seu apartamento com as suas malas, Shaoran não perdeu tempo e tratou de ligar para Sakura, pois ele havia partido de Hong-Kong sem avisar nada a ela. Ele novamente ouviu a voz de Sakura:  
- "Oi, aqui é da residência dos Kinomoto, não podemos atender agora, mas deixe o seu recado que assim que possível responderemos. Tchauzinho...".  
Depois do desapontamento com a secretária eletrônica, Shaoran pensou e deduziu que Sakura poderia estar na casa da amiga Tomoyo:  
- Alô?   
- Alô Tomoyo. Sou eu, Shaoran Li.  
- Oi Shaoran, que bom ter ligado. Como está Hong-Kong?  
- Não estou em Hong-Kong. Estou falando do meu apartamento, aqui em Tomoeda.  
- Nossa! Quando você chegou de Hong-Kong?  
- Acabei de chegar, eu liguei pra Sakura mas parece que não tem ninguém em casa. Liguei pra saber se ela está com você.  
- A Sakura foi a Tóquio prestar o exame para ingressar na Universidade de Tóquio. Ah, eu queria ter ido com ela filma-la neste exame importante, mas acabei deixando ela lá e lhe desejei boa sorte.  
- Tomoyo, o que esta acontecendo com a Sakura? Ela não me responde como antes, parece que ela esta distante de mim...  
- Sabe Shaoran, que tal a gente se falar pessoalmente? Tem uma confeitaria perto da loja onde você comprou aquele ursinho pra Sakura, lembra? Me encontre lá dentro de uma hora que assim eu posso te contar sobre o que esta acontecendo com a Sakura.  
- Tudo bem Tomoyo. Te encontro dentro de uma hora.  
  
No local combinado Shaoran aguardava Tomoyo. Ele pensava consigo mesmo que ele finalmente saberia o que esta acontecendo com Sakura e sua falta de interesse por ele.  
Tomoyo chegou em uma Mitsubishi, ela sentada no banco de trás e na frente duas guarda-costas. Uma delas desceu e abriu a porta para Tomoyo descer. Tomoyo recomendou que ficassem nas redondezas e que a deixassem sozinha com o jovem que ela ia se encontrar para poderem conversarem. Elas entenderam e depois de pedirem licença , se retiraram , deixando Tomoyo com Shaoran.  
- Oi Shaoran, tudo bem com você? Nossa! Você está mudado. Parece mais forte, e mais bonito.  
- Você também esta muito bonita...Tomoyo... - Respondeu Li, meio que envergonhado com a beleza da amiga.  
Tomoyo havia se transformado numa linda mulher. Com seus cabelos soltos, sua pele clara e sedosa, seu olhar meigo , sua voz doce e seu jeito encantador, era a personificação da mulher desejada por todos. Muitos tentaram cativar o coração de Tomoyo, mas todos tiveram que se contetar com sua amizade e aceitar que Tomoyo já amava alguém. A mãe de Tomoyo dizia que ela tinha se transformado na personificação de Nadesico, a mãe de Sakura.  
- E então? Podemos nos sentar para podermos conversar?  
- Ah sim. Me desculpe. Vamos Tomoyo.  
Na confeitaria, depois de pedirem um chá e uma fatia de bolo para cada um, Li explicou a Tomoyo sobre o que estava acontecendo com ele e sua volta ao Japão, e o estranho "gelo" de Sakura.  
Tomoyo sorriu, achou graça na atitude de Shaoran e disse a ele:  
- Shaoran, essa sua atitude foi muito bonita. Sair de Hong-Kong e voltar ao Japão só por causa da Sakura, isto prova que você realmente a ama muito.  
- Mas parece que isto não é nada para ela.   
- Não diga isto! Sakura ama muito você, e sentia muito a sua falta quando você não estava em Hong-Kong.  
- Mas então por que esta atitude? Por que não respondia as minhas cartas e telefonemas?  
- Sabe Shaoran, Sakura me contou que gostava muito de estar ao seu lado. Ela te ama muito e ficava feliz quando você vinha ve-la nas férias, mas ficava muito triste quando você partia. Ela pensou muito sobre isto. Antes de você voltar para se encontrar com ela na última vez, me contou que não sabia se este relacionamento poderia continuar ou não, e achou que este relacionamento iria atrapalhar a sua vida em Hong-Kong, por isto me disse que quando você voltasse para passar as férias com ela, ela iria viver cada momento com você como se fosse o último encontro. E então aos poucos iria se distanciar de você para que não ficasse triste com uma separação repentina.  
- Separação? Mas eu pensei que ela me amasse...  
- E ela te ama muito. Ela quis se separar de você por achar que este relacionamento iria deixa-lo infeliz no futuro, e se distanciar de você aos poucos para não magoa-lo. Mas estava sendo difícil a ela fazer isto. Ela sentia muita saudade e ficava feliz quando recebia suas cartas, e ficava muito triste por não atender seus telefonemas. Tentava disfarçar para mim essa tristeza, mas eu sentia que ela sofria com essa separação que ela se impunha. Um dia ela não aguentou esta pressão e chorou muito em meu ombro, eu me senti muito feliz por ter Sakura bem próxima de mim, mas ao mesmo tempo sofri por ela não ter perto dela a pessoa que ama.   
- Sakura, sua boba.  
- Sakura decidiu nestas semanas que gostaria muito de ir para a Universidade. Iria se dedicar muito aos estudos, para tentar esquece-lo.  
- E por isto é que Sakura foi fazer hoje o exame.  
- Bem Shaoran, se você voltou ao Japão por causa de Sakura, acho que isto à deixará muito feliz. Por que não vai dar a notícia a ela?   
- É isso mesmo que quero fazer Tomoyo. Quero me encontrar logo com a Sakura.  
- Os exames de admissão vão acabar daqui a pouco. Por que não se encontra com ela quando ela sair da Universidade?  
- Mas eu nem sei aonde fica isso. Eu estava pensando em aguardar na minha casa e depois ligar para a casa dela quando ela voltar.  
- Não! Ela vai achar que você vai estar em Hong-Kong e vai ficar te evitando. É melhor você se encontrar com ela hoje mesmo. Ela vai ficar muito surpresa e muito feliz de te ver.  
- Tá bom Tomoyo, mas como posso chegar até aonde ela esta fazendo os exames?  
- Não tem problema. Eu te levo até lá. De carro chegaremos logo e enquanto você estiver esperando por Sakura você fica se preparando para falar com ela.  
Nisso Tomoyo pegou seu celular dentro da bolsa e ligou para suas guarda-costas para virem pega-la e leva-la até Tóquio junto com Shaoran.  
  
Chegaram logo a Universidade de Tóquio, Shaoran desceu e foi próximo a janela do carro aonde esta Tomoyo.  
- Obrigado por ter me trazido até aqui Tomoyo.  
- De nada Shaoran, eu fico feliz por dar esta surpresa a Sakura. Eu queria é ficar por aqui para poder filmar este momento lindo. Mas é melhor vocês terem este momento só para vocês.  
Li ficou agradecido e viu o carro de Tomoyo voltando para Tomoeda, ficou aliviado por Tomoyo não estar ali perto com aquela filmadora, espiando o que ele iria dizer a Sakura.  
  
Shaoran esperou pacientemente na saída da Universidade a hora que Sakura voltaria para casa. Aos poucos os candidatos ao exame iam saindo e uns pareciam contentes e outros meio cansados e chateados pelo exame. Entre as pessoas que saiam, Shaoran notou uma linda moça de cabelos castanhos e curtos, vestida de calça jeans e uma mini-blusa, com uma pequena bolsa feminina a tiracolo, segurando um caderno contra o peito e conversando com uma outra moça de óculos. Era Sakura!  
- Sakuraaaa!  
Sakura ouviu e se esqueceu por um instante da moça que conversava com ela e procurou de onde a tinham chamado, então ela viu Shaoran e nisso seu rosto mostrava um sorriso de grande felicidade.  
- Li , é você...  
Feliz por ver Shaoran , ela correu em sua direção e mesmo com o caderno nas mãos , abraçou Shaoran bem forte, não querendo deixar ele fugir. Shaoran abraçou-a e se sentiu muito feliz por te-la novamente por perto e em seus braços.   
Enquanto eles se abraçavam e curtiam cada momento, uma moça se aproximou:  
- Er..com licença Sakura, mas acho que eu já vou indo...   
Nisso Sakura e Shaoran abriram os olhos e se tocaram que estavam sendo observados, meio que envergonhados eles ficaram de mãos dadas.  
- Aiaiai, me desculpa...he he he. Desculpa, mas eu fiquei muito feliz de ver o Li que eu não pude me conter...  
- Nossa! Como Shaoran mudou...Se lembra de mim? Sou a Naoko.  
- Olá Naoko. Lembro de você sim, como vai? Veio fazer os exames junto com a Sakura?  
- Sim, espero que eu e Sakura consigamos passar nos exames, seria muito bom poder estudar junto com a Sakura.  
- Mas eu acredito que vocês vão passar, pois Sakura é muito esforçada e você Naoko tem uma inteligência acima da média.  
- Puxa, obrigado Shaoran, mas vou deixar vocês mais à vontade para poderm conversar.  
Naoko se despediu dos dois e foi em direção a estação de trem de volta a Tomoeda.  
Vendo Naoko se distanciar deles, Sakura voltou a ficar mais junto de Shaoran:  
- Puxa Shaoran, que bom te ver aqui. Não esperava por isso, foi uma linda surpresa!  
- Eu queria muito te ver Sakura, e conversar com você sobre o nosso relacionamento.  
Ao ouvir isto, Sakura ficou um pouco triste e cabisbaixa.  
- Tudo bem Li, só que vamos para outro lugar para podermos conversar. Tem uma praça aqui por perto onde podemos falar com mais sossego.  
- Tudo bem, vamos para lá então.  
De mãos dadas os dois foram em direção a praça, só que Sakura estava cabisbaixa, imaginando o que poderia acontecer durante esta conversa. Sentaram-se num banco em um local sossegado e sem ninguém para incomoda-los ou interrompe-los.  
- Sakura, por que você não responde mais as minhas cartas e telefonemas? O que foi que eu fiz?  
Sakura estava com a cabeça baixa, com as mãos fechadas em cima dos joelhos e respondeu com uma voz triste:  
- Você não fez nada de errado Li. Muito pelo contrário. O seu amor tem me feito muito feliz nas vezes em que você estava junto de mim. Eu tive momentos felizes ao seu lado, desde que nós éramos crianças. Mas Li, você mora em Hong-Kong, e nem sempre eu tinha você ao meu lado. Eu me sentia triste quando você não estava comigo, e eu temia que por causa da distância você sofresse com este relacionamento e que aos poucos eu fizesse você infeliz.  
Nisto Sakura levantou a cabeça e Li pode ver os lindos olhos de Sakura a se encherem de lágrimas.  
- É por isto que eu estava te evitando, pensando que esse nosso namoro só fosse complicar a sua vida em Hong-Kong, só que está sendo difícil pra mim esquecer o seu amor e seu carinho.  
Sem exitar, Shaoran envolveu Sakura em seus braços e a trouxe para perto de seu peito.  
- Sakura, sua tonta. O que será que eu posso fazer para você entender que é você que me faz feliz? Não me importo de esperar meses e viajar quilômetros para te ver, o que importa é o que sinto por você e o que você sente por mim. Você ainda me ama?  
- Claro que sim Li! E você ainda tem alguma dúvida?  
- Pelos seus olhos e pela sua felicidade eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida do seu amor, e é por ele que eu tomei uma decisão e resolvi te contar o que eu decidi.  
Sakura perguntou num misto de curiosidade e apreensão:  
- Então me fale o que você decidiu!  
- Eu resolvi que vou terminar os meus estudos aqui mesmo no Japão. Já comuniquei isto a minha família e mesmo que não consentissem a minha decisão já esta tomada. Vou poder ficar mais perto de você. Espero que goste desta minha decisão.  
A fisionomia de Sakura voltou a se iluminar com a notícia que ela nem imaginava receber. As lágrimas deram lugar ao sorriso que contagiava a todos. Então ela abraçou o pescoço de Shaoran e se aproximou ainda mais dele.  
- É claro que eu gostei. Estou muito feliz com isto. É tão bom poder estar ao seu lado, e é maravilhoso que você esteja mais perto de mim e por mais tempo. Me perdoe Shaoran pelo que eu fiz a você.  
- Sua boba. O que me importa é ter o seu amor e ter você perto de mim.  
- Li...  
Felizes por estarem juntos novamente, os dois jovens se abraçam e ficam quietos a sentirem o calor e o carinho de um para o outro. Então Sakura e Shaoran se fitam e selam essa nova fase em suas vidas com um beijo longo e apaixonado , e com a luz do luar a abençoar o jovem casal.  
  
Continua. 


	2. O Amor Que Não Se Perde (Parte 02)

O AMOR QUE NÃO SE PERDE...(Parte 02)  
  
Finalmente Shaoran consegue encontrar Sakura, e decide contar a ela sua decisão de terminar seus estudos no Japão. O jovem casal inicia uma nova etapa em suas vidas, e curte seus primeiros momentos juntos em uma praça próximo a Universidade de Tóquio, aonde Sakura acabara de prestar os exames admissionais.  
- Shaoran, é tão bom ficar com você aqui. Quando estou com você parece que estamos em um mundo só nosso, aonde perdemos a noção do que acontece ao redor, entende?  
- Sim, é claro que eu entendo. Parece que quando estou com você, eu perco a noção do tempo e as horas passam muito depressa. A propósito, seá que não estará tarde para ficarmos aqui?  
- Por quê? Você esta cansado da viagem? Quer ir descansar?  
- Não é isso sua boba. Quando estou com você nem ligo para isso. Eu quero dizer que seu pai ou seu irmão não vão ficar preocupados com sua demora.  
- Deixa eu ver as horas...Ah, tá muito cedo ainda...  
- Muito cedo? Não vamos demorar pra chegar a Tomoeda?   
- Confia em mim Shaoran. Não se preocupe. Mas me diz, o que de interessante você andou fazendo em Hong-Kong...  
- Ah, você sabe. Treinando e estudando, mas sentia sempre a sua falta quando estava treinando, em qualquer lugar que eu fosse eu sempre lembrava do seu rosto e do seu sorriso...  
- Aiaiai Li...  
Sakura feliz e apaixonada não resiste a declaração de seu amado e o abraça ainda mais forte, como se quisesse senti-lo bem junto dela. Shaoran sente o abraço apertado de Sakura, e a envolve ainda mais eu seus braços, como se ele quisesse que ela nunca saisse dali.  
- E você Sakura? O que fez de interessante ultimamente?  
- Ah..bem... É que ultimamente eu estive estudando para estas provas admissionais e nem fiz nada em especial. Eu quero muito entrar para a Universidade, pois quero ser arqueóloga, como meu pai. Você sabe que História foi uma das minhas matérias favoritas na escola. É claro que enquanto eu estudava, nas noites de luar eu me lembrava ainda mais de você. Às vezes eu ficava na janela apreciando o luar e lembrando das vezes em que estivemos juntos desde crianças. É claro que usei as provas como pretexto para te esquecer, mas acho que mesmo se eu estivesse na faculdade eu lembraria sempre de você, pois você é o meu primeiro e único amor.  
- Sakura, me desculpe. Eu não queria nunca te fazer sofrer com minha ausência...  
Nisso Sakura ainda sendo abraçada por Shaoran, encosta a ponta de seus dedos nos lábios dele, interrompendo-o:  
- Não diga isto! Você não estava ausente. Esteve sempre aqui, dentro do meu peito. E embora você estivesse longe, eu sempre tive você dentro do meu coração.  
- Sakura, eu te amo...  
- Também te amo Li...  
E então mais uma vez o jovem casal se abraça e com os olhos fechados delicadamente encostam seus lábios um no outro e se beijam apaixonados.  
- Como é bom ter você aqui.  
- E como é bom estar de volta ao Japão, junto de quem mais amo...  
Eles ainda passam um bom tempo abraçados, calados, apenas aproveintando os momentos de silêncio bem juntos.  
- Li, espere um pouco...deixe me ver as horas... É , já está na hora de a gente ir embora.  
- Então vamos, a estação de trem não deve ficar longe.  
- Mas não vamos de trem.  
- Bem...então como iremos para Tomoeda? De carro?  
- Muito melhor que isso, você já vai ver...  
Nisso Sakura tira a sua chave mágica que estava pendurada em seu pescoço. Li não a tinha notado, por estar feliz de ver Sakura.  
- Liberte-seeee!  
Então a chave se transforma em seu báculo mágico e Shaoran ainda tenta entender o que ela iria fazer.  
Nisso Sakura esta segurando uma das Cartas Sakura que ela tinha guardado na bolsa.  
- Shaoran, venha. Me abrace.  
- Te abraçar? Bem, está certo. Mas o que vai fazer com esta carta?  
- Já vai saber...  
Com Shaoran abraçando Sakura , Sakura atira para o ar a carta e ergue o seu báculo mágico:  
- Alada!  
Sakura abraça Shaoran e um turbilhão envolve o jovem casal. Quando o turbilhão se dipersa, Shaoran percebe as asas nas costas de Sakura, mas percebe também que ele está começando a flutuar...  
- Espere, por que eu estou flutuando?  
Então ele se vira para ver o que estava fazendo-o flutuar e tem uma grande supresa:  
- Asas? Como estas asas foram parar em mim?   
- Acalme-se. É que a carta Alada desenvolveu este novo tipo de poder.  
- Hunf! E quem é que esta assustado? Foi impressão sua. Shaoran vira o rosto para o lado e Sakura acha graça dessa mania que ele tem desde criança.  
- Mas Sakura, quer dizer que iremos para Tomoeda voando?   
- Claro! É mais rápido e como é noite não seremos notados.  
- Mas desde quando a carta Alada sabe fazer isto?  
- Bem, é que a algumas semanas Tomoyo falou que seria um sonho para ela poder voar como eu ao meu lado. E como ela sempre me apoia nos momentos difíceis, principalmente os que você estava longe, eu decidi do fundo do coração dar esta alegria a ela. Fechei os olhos e pedi muito a carta Alada para que me desse forças para realizar este desejo de minha amiga. Eu a abracei e convoquei a carta Alada, mas não podia imaginar que a carta dividiria seus poderes com mais uma pessoa.  
- Interessante. Mas será que é seguro?   
- Claro seu bobo. Eu estarei com você, não se preocupe. Agora me dê a sua mão e vamos embora. Uiuiui..espera! Não posso deixar o meu caderno...  
Sakura coloca seu caderno na bolsa e com o caderno colocado pela metade na bolsa e o báculo mágico em uma das mãos, ela oferece a outra mão a Shaoran, e de mãos dadas começam a flutuar e a voar em direção a Tomoeda.  
- Nossa! Que vista linda Sakura! Olha como a cidade é pequena daqui de cima...  
- É, as luzes parecem enfeites de natal. É tão bonito. E especial com você ao meu lado...  
- Sakura...  
Eles sobrevoam Tóquio, só com a Lua como testemunha. Parecem dois anjos a sobrevoar a cidade e sorriem cheios de felicidade por este momento mágico em suas vidas.  
  
Rapidamente o jovem casal chega a Tomoeda, mas para não serem vistos eles acabam descendo no Parque Pinguim. Alada volta a ser carta e Sakura coloca a chave mágica em seu pescoço. Tira seu caderno da bolsa , guarda a carta e depois fica agarrada ao braço de Shaoran.   
- Eu te levo em casa, é perigoso para você andar a noite...   
- Ah Shaoran...Sempre preocupado comigo...  
Ela não resiste e dá um beijo surpresa em Shaoran, que fica meio vermelho mas feliz com a surpresa.  
- Me dá um minutinho que eu tenho que ligar pra casa. Tudo bem?  
- Tá, tudo bem.  
Sakura tira o seu celular da bolsa e disca para sua casa.  
- Alô , residência dos Kinomoto.  
- Pai, é Sakura.  
- Ah, oi filha. Que bom que ligou. Aonde você esta?  
- Já estou em Tomoeda papai, e o senhor? Faz tempo que chegou?  
- Bem, cheguei a meia hora, mas já estou cuidando do jantar, não se preocupe. Você teve um dia estressante e merece descansar.  
- Ah papai, obrigada. Papai, tenho uma surpresa para te contar. Eu encontrei com Shaoran, ele chegou hoje de Hong-Kong e será que eu poderia levá-lo para jantar em casa?  
- Mas é claro filha. Vocês devem estar cansados e com fome. Venham logo que já já estará tudo pronto.  
- Puxa papai, que bom. Muito obrigada. Já estou indo, tchauzinho.  
- Tchau filha, venha logo.  
Sakura desliga , guarda seu celular e volta a ficar agarrada ao braço de Shaoran.  
- Então vamos que papai está nos esperando para o jantar...  
- Eu? Jantar na sua casa?  
- Mas é claro! E nem adianta você inventar desculpa para não ir. Toiya já se conformou com o meu namoro com você, ele não vai te chatear. E meu pai é muito amável e educado...  
  
Em pouco o tempo eles chegam a casa de Sakura e Sakura é a primeira a entrar.  
- Oiii. Chegueii.  
Sakura passa perto do retrato de sua mãe, Nadesiko:  
- Oi mamãe. Estou de volta.  
Nisso seu pai ouve Sakura entrar e comenta na sala de jantar:  
- Ah filha que bom chegou, venha...  
- Vem Shaoran, entra. Não fica tímido por estar aqui em casa.  
- Tá...Tá bem...  
Sakura vai até a sala de jantar e encontra seu pai e o abraça:  
- Oi papai. Como foi o seu dia?   
- Foi bem filha, eu tive que ir a faculdade para fazer os preparativos para um escavação e acabei voltando mais cedo para casa. E você? Como foram as provas?  
- Bem, pareciam que estavam difícies. Eu fiquei meio nervosa no começo, mas procurei me acalmar e resolvi as questões, agora é só esperar os resultados finais.  
- Espero que você consiga filha. E fico contente de ter escolhido a mesma área que eu trabalho.  
- Puxa papai, obrigada.  
- Você tinha me dito que tinha encontrado alguém na volta para casa, não é?  
- Ah, é sim papai. Acredita que quando eu estava saindo da faculdade o Shaoran estava lá fora me esperando?   
- Que surpresa você deve ter tido. E onde esta ele?  
- Ele está aqui comigo papai...  
- Aonde? Eu não estou vendo-o.  
Nisso Sakura olha para trás e fica muito sem graça por ver que Shaoran não esta ali perto dela. Volta para a entrada da casa e vê que ele entrou, mas ficou perto da porta ainda de sapatos.   
- Li! O que você esta fazendo aí que ainda não entrou?   
Fujitaka vai atrás da filha e vê o jovem chinês meio encabulado de ir até a sala de jantar.  
- Seja bem vindo. Por favor, entre. É sempre bom receber em casa uma pessoa especial da minha filha.  
Li se inclina para Fujitaka e o cumprimenta:  
- Senhor Kinomoto, como vai o senhor? Me desculpe pelo incômodo...  
- Não é nenhum incômodo recebe-lo. Por favor, venha jantar conosco. Você deve ter tido um viagem cansativa e precisa se alimentar.  
Sakura fica feliz com a recepção do pai e cada vez tem mais certeza de que o pai aprova o seu namoro com Shaoran.  
- Com licença Senhor Kinomoto...  
Shaoran retira seus sapatos e vai junto com Sakura e Fujitaka até a sala de jantar. Shaoran e Sakura se sentam à mesa e Fujitaka começa a servir o jantar. Ele tinha preparado gohan, tempurá e alguns sushis.  
Fujitaka enfim se senta à mesa e os três agradecem pela refeição. Sakura serve para Li um pouco de arroz e tempurá. Shaoran fica meio sem jeito na frente do pai de Sakura, ele começa a comer e fica espantado com o gosto da comida:  
- Mas está delicioso....  
- Obrigado Shaoran. Por favor, não faça cerimônia.  
Antes de Fujitaka completar estas palavras, Shaoran começa a comer muito rápido. Estava meio que com fome e o tempero de Fujitaka parece que tinha despertado ainda mais seu apetite.  
- Nhac...Nhoc...Nhac...  
Sakura já havia se servido e olha meio sem graça , com um sorrizinho para Shaoran, vendo ele comer daquele jeito:  
- Uiuiui...Calma Li! Assim você vai acabar se engasgando...  
Fujitaka olha para os dois jovens e se sente feliz por ver que sua filha está feliz ao lado de quem ela ama.  
- Pai, e o Toiya? Por que ele ainda não veio?  
- Toiya foi trabalhar até mais tarde e deve chegar tarde hoje. Eu já deixei a refeição dele pronta. Ele só vai ter o trabalho de esquentá-la depois.  
Os três terminam o jantar e Fujitaka serve o chá para todos. Depois de tomarem chá, Fujitaka é o primeiro a se levantar.  
- Bem, agora eu vou cuidar da louça. Vocês devem ter bastante assunto para conversarem. Depois eu vou terminar meu relatório e irei dormir.  
- Não pai. Pode deixar que eu cuido da louça. O senhor já teve um trabalho danado com nosso jantar. Pode ir terminar seu relatório e ir se deitar.  
Shaoran se levantou da mesa rapidamente e disse a Sakura:  
- Pode deixar que eu te ajudo.  
- Mas não é trabalho nenhum preparar o seu jantar filha. Mas obrigado por vocês cuidarem da louça para mim. Eu vou me recolher.   
Fujitaka se aproxima de Sakura e lhe dá um beijo de boa noite.  
- Boa noite filha, por favor não demore, você precisa descansar.  
- Boa noite papai. Durma bem.  
Fujitaka se inclina para Shaoran, cumprimentando-o:  
- Boa noite Shaoran, e muito obrigado pela sua visita.  
- Boa noite Senhor Kinomoto, muito obrigado pelo jantar.  
- Venha sempre nos visitar. Sakura fica muito feliz com sua visita.  
Sakura ouve e chega a ficar vermelha com o comentário do pai. Fujitaka se afasta e antes de subir as escadas para ir ao seu quarto, Shaoran lhe dirige a palavra:  
- Senhor Kinomoto, espere um momento!  
Sakura fica meio que surpresa com isto,e Fujitaka se volta para Shaoran:  
- Sim Shaoran. O que foi?  
- Bem, é que...Senhor Kinomoto...é que...  
- Estou escutando...  
Nisso Shaoran consegue encorajar-se e falar tudo o que esta querendo dizer a Fujitaka:  
- É que eu vim de Hong-Kong para terminar os estudos no Japão só para ficar perto de Sakura, a pessoa eu amo desde que éramos crianças. Eu quero muito namorar Sakura, mas também quero o seu consentimento para o meu namoro com Sakura.  
Shaoran se sentiu aliviado por poder despejar tudo aquilo para Fujitaka e Sakura ficou vermelha e ao mesmo tempo surpresa e temerosa com a reação que o pai poderia ter depois daquilo.  
Fujitaka ficou sério com que Shaoran falou, aumentando ainda mais o temor de Shaoran e Sakura, mas depois sorriu como sempre faz e abraçou Shaoran. Sakura e Shaoran ficam espantados com a reação de Fujitaka, que depois de dar um abraço em Shaoran se afastou.  
- Eu entendo e fico feliz com esta sua iniciativa. Você me mostrou que tem maturidade e que pode fazer a minha filha muito feliz. Estou dando meu consentimento ao namoro de vocês. A partir de hoje eu lhe considero como um membro de nossa família.  
Sakura ficou muito feliz com a declaração do pai, a ponto de molhar levemente seus olhos. Nisso ela foi em direção ao pai e o abraçou.  
- Ah papai, muito obrigada. Isto me deixa muito feliz.  
- Filha, o que eu mais quero é a sua felicidade. Você sabe disto.  
Shaoran se inclina mais uma vez para Fujitaka:  
- Muito obrigado Senhor Kinomoto.  
Fujitaka retribui o cumprimento e voltou para as escadas para ir se recolher. Sakura então abraçou Shaoran e era só felicidade em seu sorriso:  
- Puxa Li, que bom que meu pai deu consentimento para o nosso namoro.  
- Eu também fico muito feliz por seu pai dar aprovação ao nosso namoro. Mas se nós ficarmos abraçados aqui, iremos esquecer a louça e seu pai vai dar uma bronca danada na gente.  
- Uiuiui...é mesmo. Vamos então cuidar logo da louça, pois você também tem que ir dormir. Não que que eu queira que você vá embora, só estou preocupada com você. Por mim eu ficaria aqui abraçada com você.  
- Te amo muito Sakura.  
- Também te amo Li...  
Os dois se beijaram e trataram logo de lavar e enxugar a louça do jantar. Sakura então lembrou que tinha feito um bolo de morangos e biscoitos em forma de ursinho no dia anterior. Tratou logo de cortar uma fatia do bolo, pegou alguns biscoitos e fez um embrulho para Shaoran, para ele levar e comer a noite caso tenha fome. Shaoran ficou um pouco vermelho com este gesto de carinho de Sakura, como as inúmeras vezes que ele fazia. E então saíram para fora de casa para se despedirem.  
No portão de casa, Sakura e Shaoran ficam alguns instantes se falando e se despedindo, e uma figura paterna assiste a tudo aquilo da janela de seu quarto. Ele deixa a janela e vai para cama se recolher. Sentado na beirada da cama, Fujitaka pega o porta-retrato aonde esta uma das inúmeras fotos de sua falecida esposa, Nadesiko.  
- Puxa querida, como nossa filha cresceu. Ela já é uma linda mulher agora, e esta muito parecida com você. A expressão de felicidade de Sakura é igual a sua quando nos conhecemos e começamos a namorar. E tenho fé que este jovem irá fazer nossa pequena Sakura muito feliz.  
No portão de casa, Sakura se despede de Shaoran, mas na verdade o que ela queria é que aquela noite de felicidade não acabasse tão cedo.  
- Li, já que hoje é sábado, o que você vai fazer amanhã?  
- Bem, amanhã eu tenho que desarrumar as malar, dar uma ajeitada no meu apartamento e telefonar para minha mãe para informa-lá que cheguei bem e que encontrei você.  
- O Sr. Wei vai ficar com você, como das outras vezes?  
- Wei vinha comigo quando eu era mais novo, mas agora mamãe acha que eu sei me cuidar sozinho e só eu vou morar naquele apartamento.   
- É que...bem...será que eu posso aparecer por lá...pra te ajudar na arrumação? Depois a gente pode passear pela cidade? O que me diz?  
Os dois ficaram meio corados com isto , Shaoran a abraçou e respondeu com doçura e carinho:  
- Tudo bem...eu irei adorar ter a sua ajuda. E gostaria muito de poder passear com você amanhã...  
Então os dois se abraçam e terminam a noite inesquecível com um bonito beijo:  
- Mas que diabos está acontecendo aqui? O que você está fazendo com minha irmãzinha?  
Um furioso e enciumado Toiya grita para os dois e eles levam um grande susto com aquilo:  
- Aaaaaa....  
- Aaaaiii...que susto Toiya! Vai acordar a vizinhança...  
- Sakura, quem é esse abusado que esta te agarrando e fica beijando você bem na minha frente?  
- Calma Toiya, você conhece ele...  
Com o ambiente escuro da noite, Toiya não tiha notado que era Shaoran, mas quando chega perto dele se acalma um pouco e comenta:  
- Ah...É você moleque? Há quanto tempo...  
Shaoran fica irritado por ter lhe chamado de moleque, ainda mais que atualmente ele esta com a mesma altura que o Toiya.   
- Calma Touya, Li e eu estamos namorando com o consentimento do papai. Vê se não briga com ele...  
- Eu não vou brigar com ele, e até me conformei com este namoro. Mas se ele te fazer infeliz, eu acabo com a raça dele...Eu vou entrar e preparar meu jantar monstrenga. Vê se não demora aí fora.  
- Depois de todos estes anos ainda me chamando de monstrenga? GRRRR....  
Shaoran ficou mais relaxado com aquilo e decidiu que era hora de ir embora.  
- Sakura, eu já vou indo. Que horas que você vai aparecer por lá?  
- Acho que as 9 da manhã, tudo bem assim?  
- Tá , então vou estar te esperando...  
Eles se abraçam e se despedem com um beijo. Shaoran então foi embora e Sakura entrou para dentro de casa. Subiu para o seu quarto e ao entrar notou a primeira vista em sua escrivaninha, o ursinho de pelúcia que Shaoran havia feito para ela e lhe dado no dia de sua partida. Sakura pegou o ursinho e abraçou-o com carinho, deitou-se na cama e ainda agarrada ao ursinho, recordava cada momento que havia tido com Shaoran, neste dia que se tornaria muito especial para ela.  
- Ai Shaoran...que bom que você está aqui comigo...  
E com as recordações dos momentos românticos que havia tido com seu amado, a jovem Sakura adormece, sonhando com novos encontros cheios de carinho e amor com Shaoran.  
  
  
Continua. 


	3. O Amor Que Não Se Perde (Parte 03)

O AMOR QUE NÃO SE PERDE...(Parte 03)  
  
Sakura a pouco despedira-se de Shaoran , e ficara muito feliz com este encontro, pois seu pai havia dado o consentimento ao namoro dos dois, e lembrando do encontro que iria ter com ele no dia seguinte, adormecera sonhando com a pessoa que amava.  
Estava deitada em sua cama, abraçada ao ursinho que Shaoran havia lhe dado quando eram crianças. Ela acordou como fazia como todas as manhãs, mas neste dia um sentimento de felicidade que a muito não sentia, fez com que seu sono não durasse muito tempo. Ao acordar, notou que estava coberta, e estranhou, pois ela jurava que havia adormecido sem nenhum cobertor, apenas agarrada com o ursinho. Ela se levantou e foi se arrumar para o café da manhã e preparar uma pequena surpresa para quando fosse ao apartamento de Shaoran. Nisso Kero acordou com a movimentação do quarto:  
- Sakura, bom dia. Parece que hoje você acordou mais disposta.  
- Oi, bom dia Kero. É, que ontem foi um dia muito feliz.  
- E por acaso a causa dessa felicidade é aquele moleque chinês?  
- Ah Kero, pára com isso! Ele não é moleque, já é um rapaz feito! E foi por causa dele sim, ele voltou de Hong-Kong ontem, e no mesmo dia foi me buscar na Universidade e me dizer que vai ficar por aqui , até terminar os estudos. Uiuiui...  
- E por causa dessa felicidade você adormeceu e esqueceu de se trocar e se deitar.  
- É mesmo, eu deitei na cama só pra pensar um pouco nele, e acabei adormecendo e até sonhando com ele...Aiaiai... Mas eu me lembro que eu tinha me deitado sem nenhum cobertor....  
- Bem, é que eu acabei acordando no meio da noite, e vi que você não estava coberta. Tinha um cobertor perto da sua cama e coloquei sobre você, para que você não ficasse resfriada.  
- Ah Kero, você é um amor! Obrigada. E Sakura foi abraçar Kero, demonstrando sua gratidão e sua felicidade com o encontro do dia anterior.  
- Me larga Sakura, pára de me apertar, vou acabar sufocando! Kero se desvencilha de Sakura e respira ofegante, afim de recompor-se.   
- Bem, eu tenho que me arrumar, tomar meu café e chegar a tempo no apartamento do Shaoran. Eu tava pensando em levar pra ele um bolo ou alguma coisa gostosa pra ele.   
- Puxa vida! Quer dizer que o moleque ganha coisas gostosas e eu não ganho nenhum docinho?  
- Calma Kero, deixa eu ver as horas...  
Sakura olha seu despertador e vê que ainda são 6:00 da manhã. Fica parada pensando em fazer algo para levar para Shaoran, pois estava sem sono, e não pretendia voltar a dormir.  
- Já sei. Vou fazer pro Shaoran um bolo de chocolate, é fácil e ele vai gostar muito.   
- E eu? Não ganho nada com isto?  
- Hum, espera um pouco. Eu faço um pouco de pudim pra você. Tá bom?  
- Pudim!!! Oba, que bom, que felicidade!  
- Uiuiui... calma Kero, vai acabar acordando todo mundo. Deixa eu tomar um banho rápido, me trocar e ir preparar o café e o bolo.  
Sakura toma seu banho, se arruma e vai para a cozinha. Ela começa a preparar o bolo, e rapidamente ela termina a massa. Põe a massa para assar e enquanto o bolo fica assando, ela prepara o café da manhã para ela e para a família. Ela tinha aproveitado que estava fazendo um bolo e preparou a mistura para fazer panquecas. Preparava as panquecas e tinha lembrado que já havia feito pudim para o Kero no dia anterior. Verificou a geladeira e viu que ainda havia pudim para o guardião guloso.  
Ela havia terminado de preparar as panquecas e o chá, e enquanto se servia , seu pai estava descendo até a cozinha e encontrou a filha.  
- Bom dia filha. Acordou cedo...  
- Ah, bom dia papai. Dormiu bem? É que eu fiquei sem sono e vim aqui preparar o café da manhã...  
- E o que você esta preparando?   
- Bem, eu pensei em fazer um bolo para levar para o Shaoran. Ele chegou ontem, e aposto que ele ficaria muito feliz.  
- Ele vai ficar muito contente, com certeza filha. Mas então vamos tomar nosso café, pois acho que você irá sair com ele hoje, não?  
- É , eu vou até ao apartamento dele, para ajudá-lo com a arrumação das malas, e depois estávamos pensando em dar uma volta pela cidade. Tudo bem papai?  
- Claro que sim Sakura. Afinal vocês estão namorando. E hoje é domingo, você merece dar um passeio com ele, depois de tanto tempo sem se verem...  
- Obrigada papai.  
Enquanto o pai tomava seu café da manhã, Sakura vira que o bolo estava pronto. Desligou o forno e retirou o bolo. Depois ela o retirou da forma, e o cobriu com cobertura de chocolate. Enquanto ela deixava o bolo esfriar, ela havia embrulhado algumas panquecas que tinha feito e as colocado em uma cesta, como se fosse para algum picnic. Colocara também algumas frutas na cesta. O pai perguntara o por que de ela estar preparando aquela cesta.  
- Sakura, não vai tomar café filha?  
- Bem, é que eu estava pensando em aprontar tudo para tomar café na casa do Shaoran, tudo bem papai?  
- Por mim tudo bem filha. Mas você precisa comer alguma coisa.  
- Não se preocupe, eu estou bem. E Sakura se lembrou do pudim que eu havia feito e como ela levaria o pudim para Kero.  
- Ah propósito papai, você vai a algum lugar hoje?  
- Não filha, eu vou ficar em casa hoje. Aproveitarei e irei corrigir algumas provas pendentes da faculdade.  
Então Sakura pensou "O Kero não poderá descer aqui para pegar o pudim, eu vou ter que levar até o quarto..."  
- Sakura, parece que o bolo já esfriou. Vai colocar a cobertura?  
- Ah, é mesmo...hehehe... Como estou distraída!   
E Sakura começa a cobrir o bolo com a cobertura de chocolate que já havia feito antes do bolo ir ao forno. Ela então coloca o bolo em um recipiente, como cuidado de o bolo chegar inteiro até a casa de Shaoran. Então com o bolo já pronto para levar, ela o guarda na cesta.  
- Uiuiui... Agora só falta limpar esta bagunça...  
- Não se preocupe filha, eu ajudo você. Você lava e eu enxugo, assim você vai acabar logo e não terá problemas em se atrasar...  
- Puxa, obrigada papai...  
Rapidamente eles terminam com a limpeza, e Sakura então vai até a geladeira, retira o pudim e vai para o seu quarto.   
- Sakura, aonde vai com este pudim?  
- Ah pai, é que eu vou comendo enquanto eu me arrumo, assim não perco tempo...  
- Tudo bem, mas cuidado para não se engasgar...  
- Tá bom...  
Sakura então chega ao seu quarto aliviada, e Kero vê ela carregando o pudim:  
- Oba, pudim! E é todo meu!!! Que bom!!  
- Tá, calma Kero. Não precisa falar tão alto. Aqui esta seu pudim...Bom proveito!  
- Ah pode deixar.. Vai ser muito bom proveito mesmo...  
E enquanto Kero saboreia seu pudim, Sakura procurava em seu guarda roupa o que vestir. Então decide em ir com uma calça jeans corsário, sandálias sem salto, e uma camiseta rosa com estampas de Flores de cerejeira. Para completar ela colocou um par de brincos em forma de margaridas, e se perfumou e maquiou levemente.  
- Puxa, você esta muito bonita, vai se encontrar com o moleque agora?  
- Kero, pára de chamar ele de moleque! Vou me encontrar com ele sim! E deixa eu ver as horas...  
Sakura confirma em seu despertador que já eram 8:15 da manhã:  
- Uiuiui...já esta na hora de ir embora. Tenha um bom dia Kero, tchauzinho...  
- Tchau, e vê se traz algum doce pra mim quando forem até a cidade...  
- Aiaiai...tá bom Kero... comporte-se!   
Sakura desce as escadas e vai em direção a cozinha para pegar a cesta e se despedir de seu pai.  
- Veja que já esta pronta filha. Esta muito bonita...  
- Puxa, obrigada papai. Bem, agora tenho que ir. Tchauzinho...  
Então Sakura se despede de seu pai com um beijo e um abraço. Ela vai até a porta da sala, e já carregando a cestinha, ouve seu pai chamá-la na cozinha:  
- Sakura, espere um pouco...  
- Hã? O que foi papai?  
- Olha, eu preparei um pouco mais de chá para que você pudesse levar. Coloquei em uma garrafa térmica e você pode levá-la a tiracolo. O que acha?  
- Ah papai, obrigada por se preocupar comigo.  
- Imagine filha. Já que você vai tomar seu café da manhã com ele, eu achei melhor que você já levasse tudo pronto.  
- Obrigada papai, agora tenho mesmo que ir, tchauzinho...  
  
Shaoran acabara de acordar, e viu que eram 8:30. Estranhou por ter acordado tarde, pois geralmente ele acordava mais cedo que isso. Então achou que devia ser falta de costume com a cama e problemas com o fuso horário. Levantou-se, arrumou sua cama e foi tomar um banho afim de tirar a sonolência daquela manhã. Mas ele estava contente, pois estava junto de Sakura não fazia nem 10 horas. Ficara feliz com a decisão que tomara, e sentia que o seu namoro com Sakura teria tudo para ser cada vez mais sólido com a presença de Sakura perto dele. Envolvido em seus pensamentos, ele termina seu banho e sai do chuveiro, enrola uma toalha em sua cintura e vai até seu quarto para trocar-se. Ele veste algo informal, uma bermuda e uma camiseta. Ao terminar de se trocar, ele ouve os sons da campainha. Então ele vai atender a porta.  
- Um momento, eu já vou abrir.  
Shaoran abre a porta de seu apartamento e se depara com Sakura carregando uma cesta e uma garrafa a tiracolo.  
- Bom dia amor, tudo bem com você?  
- Sakura! Que linda surpresa... entra...  
Sakura e Shaoran se beijam e Sakura entra no apartamento . Vai até a cozinha levando a cesta.  
- Sakura, o que é isto que você trouxe?  
- Ah, é uma surpresa que eu preparei para você. Espero que goste...  
- Sabe que eu adoro tudo que vem de você, Sakura...  
- Ah Shaoran, como você é amável...  
O jovem chinês sente seu coração se alegrar com o sorriso da jovem que ele amava desde que eram crianças. E fica observando a jovem dona de seu coração arrumando a mesa para o café da manhã.  
- Shaoran, vai ficar aí parado , ou vai vir tomar o seu café da manhã?  
- Ah! É verdade. Me desculpe amor.  
E enquanto tomavam o desjejum, Shaoran pôs a conversar com Sakura:  
- E então Sakura, não vai ter problema nenhum de você vir a me ajudar a arrumar as minhas coisas aqui no apartamento? Talvez você tenha algum compromisso...  
- Deixa de ser bobo Shaoran! É claro que não tenha nenhum outro compromisso! E vai ser maravilhoso poder passar esta manhã com você.  
- Que bom Sakura, fico feliz com isto...  
- Eu também fico feliz, de ter você aqui comigo.   
E ao dizer isto, Sakura segura bem forte a mão de Shaoran, que esta com ela sobre a mesa.  
Ao terminarem o café, Shaoran diz a Sakura que ele irá arrumar a mesa e lavar a louça do café da manhã. Sakura concorda e diz que vai até o quarto de Shaoran e irá começar a desarrumar a sua bagagem e a colocar as roupas no lugar. Shaoran concorda e começa a tirar a ajuntar os copos, pratos e a guardar a comida do café e a tirar a toalha da mesa. Sakura então vai ao quarto de Shaoran, e se surpreende por ter encontrado a cama arrumada e as malas de Shaoran ainda feitas. Ela pega uma das malas, coloca-a sobre a cômoda, abre-a e começa a colocar as roupas em cabides, que irão para o guarda-roupa. Sakura já estava terminando de arrumar as roupas daquela mala, quando ela nota um pequeno tecido, enrolado no canto da mala. Ao pegar o tecido, ela o desenrola e vê que é um cachecol. O cachecol era verde e nas beiradas das pontas havia um risco vermelho. Além disso era um pouco velho, e pequeno para Shaoran. Então Sakura se lembrou, que este cachecol era aquele que ela tinha feito para Shaoran, quando ainda eram amigos, em agradecimento a tudo que Shaoran fazia por ela. Ela segurou o pequeno cachecol perto do peito, e com um sorriso no rosto, sentiu uma pequena lágrima deslizando sobre o rosto.  
Nisso Shaoran entrou em seu quarto, para ajudar Sakura com as malas, e vê a jovem parada próxima a uma de suas malas, já aberta. Ele se aproxima da jovem e repousa suas mãos nos ombros de sua namorada:   
- Sakura, o que houve? Aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Sakura vira-se e ainda segurando o cachecol, pergunta ao namorado:  
-Shaoran, este é aquele cachecol que eu fiz para você?  
Shaoran não queria deixar triste a pessoa que ele tanto ama . Mas sentiu que as lágrimas de Sakura não eram de tristeza:  
- Sim, meu amor. É o mesmo que você me deu. Este cachecol que você fez para mim, é o meu bem mais precioso. Sempre que estou com ele, é como se uma parte de você estivesse comigo, e é por isto que eu levo sempre ele, aonde quer que eu vá. Triste comigo?  
- Não, seu bobo. Muito pelo contrário. Este cachecol me fez lembrar dos momentos maravilhosos que tivemos. Das suas palavras de apoio e carinho que você sempre teve para comigo. Do seu amor por mim que por causa de eu ser desligada, só fui reparar bem mais tarde.  
Então Sakura , segurando o cachecol, envolve o pescoço de Shaoran com o cachecol e puxa Shaoran para mais perto dela. Então ela se estica para poder beijar Shaoran, e nisso os dois se desequilibram e caem em cima da cama de Shaoran, onde Sakura acaba caindo de costa e Shaoran por cima dela. Os dois riem muito do acontecido, e quando Shaoran ia se desvencilhando do cachecol que Sakura havia colocado em seu pescoço, ele se desequilibra e tentando se apoiar, toca delicadamente no seio de Sakura. Shaoran havia ficado estático com isto, paralisado e ficando vermelho. Sakura sente a mão calorosa de Shaoran sobre seu seio e ficara também vermelha. Só que diferente de Shaoran, ela enlaça com seus braços o pescoço de Shaoran e o puxa para mais perto de si.  
- Sakura, hã...o que houve? - Shaoran falou meio nervoso e vermelho de vergonha!  
- Shaoran, er... sabe... quando trocávamos abraços e carícias...er... você bem pertinho de mim...e...sabe...eu sentia muita vontade...de te ter...sabe...  
Shaoran ficava mais vermelho e nervoso com as insinuações de Sakura:  
- Sakura.. er...como assim?  
- De te ter...como homem e mulher... como dois apaixonados...  
- Mas eu sou muito apaixonado por você, Sakura...  
- Eu sei meu amor... mas...é que eu te quero... como uma mulher anseia pelo homem que ela ama...de te-la em seus braços... onde eles pudessem... fazer amor...  
Sakura ao dizer isso, ficara com o rosto ainda mais vermelho, mas ela não se separava de Shaoran, e ao acabar de dizer aquelas palavras, inclinava seu rosto , fechara os olhos e se preparava para receber o beijo de Shaoran, enquanto uma de suas mãos acariciava a nuca de Shoran, a outra deslizava para as costas de seu amado.  
Então Shaoran tomado de coragem, deslizava a mão que estava tocando o seio de Sakura para o rosto da amada, e tentando envolve-la em seus braços , se aproxima dela para poder beijaShaoran-la, toca-la e sentir o perfume, o carinho e o amor de sua amada.  
Ao começarem a se beijar, repentinamente eles são surpreendidos com o barulho do telefone. Rapidamente eles se separam com o susto, e então Shoran vai até o telefone para atende-lo:  
- Alô, residência Li.  
- Shoran, sou eu , sua mãe.  
- Mamãe. Que surpresa!  
- Sim filho. Você não me ligou para me dizer se tinha chegado, então eu resolvi ligar ...  
- Me desculpe mamãe. Me perdoe por eu não ter telefonado.  
Sakura ao ouvir isto ficara muito feliz com aquelas palavras. Seu coração tinha mais certeza que Shoran estava ali por sua causa.  
- E já se instalou definitivamente no apartamento?  
- Ainda estou desarrumando as malas e ajeitando algumas coisas , mas acredito que no final da manhã estará tudo pronto. Amanhã cuidarei da minha transferencia para a Universidade de Tóquio.  
Sakura então ficara surpresa com esta decisão de Shoran: "Ué, Shoran vai estudar comigo na mesma universidade? Que maravilhoso! Assim podemos ficar sempre juntos. Como eu te amo Shoran...".  
- E sua escolhida? Já se encontrou com ela Shoran?  
- Já sim mamãe. Foi a primeira coisa que fiz assim que cheguei ao Japão.  
- Fico feliz com isto. Espero que esta decisão esteja te fazendo feliz, meu filho.  
- Esta sim mamãe. Tenho que agradecer a senhora por ter me apoiado nesta minha decisão.  
- Só quero que você seja feliz. Você nunca estaria feliz se tivesse que ficar com alguém por conveniência ou por obrigação. E isto não seria muito bom para sua felicidade.  
- Obrigado por aceitar o meu amor por Sakura. É ela que eu amo e que quero que fique ao meu lado por toda a vida.  
- Tudo bem meu filho. E respeito sua escolha e desejo que Sakura te faça feliz. Tenho que desligar agora.  
- Esta certo mamãe. Até logo.  
Shoran desligou o telefone e ao virar-se viu Sakura deitada ainda em sua cama. Tinha se transformado em uma bela e sedutora mulher com a sua idade atual. Ele ficara hipnotizado com aquela bela mulher ,deitada de lado, com o corpo estendido sobre a sua cama, lançando um olhar de ternura pra ele.Shoran se sentou na beirada da cama e ficava parado, apenas observando Sakura.  
- Shoran, por que esta aí parado me olhando? Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua mãe?  
- Não meu amor. Esta tudo bem. Só estou aqui parado admirando a sua beleza. Você é muito linda!  
- Então por que não admira-la mais de perto?  
E nisso Sakura se aproximou, se levantou e envolveu em seus braços o pescoço de Shoran, deitando-se na cama e o puxando junto. Shoran estava por cima de Sakura, onde ela abraçava o pescoço de Shoran. Nisso a mão esquerda de Sakura deixa o pescoço de Shoran e vai até a mão dele, enquanto a outra permanecia próximo ao pescoço de seu amado, acariciando a nuca e as costas dele. E a mão de Sakura que estava segurado a mão de Shoran encaminha a mão dele até o seu seio. Ele estava estático, não sabendo o que fazer, apenas sentindo o seio macio e firme de Sakura em sua mão. Era uma situação nova para ambos, mas Sakura conduzia Shoran, com se ele estivesse plenamente dominado pela Card Captor. E realmente era isto mesmo que estava acontecendo. Aos poucos Shoran foi retribuindo todas as carícias de Sakura, e os dois amantes estavam em perfeita harmonia, a trocarem beijos e carícias, sendo que a cada toque aumentava o desejo de ambos. Os dois apaixonados logo estavam se entregando um ao outro, um momento mágico e especial para ambos, onde suas auras se misturavam junto com seus sentimentos e seus desejos de um para com o outro.  
  
Sakura estava deitada bem junto de Shoran , aparando sua cabeça no peito do seu amado. Shoran abraçava Sakura e sentia muita paz e felicidade com sua amada encostada em seu peito. Estavam nus e apenas cobertos por um lençol. O momento intenso e especial que tiveram nunca mais será esquecido por ambos. E cheios de paixão e amor que sentiam , desejavam que aquele momento mágico e especial que viveram, fosse o primeiro de muitos outros que viveriam juntos no futuro.   
Shoran deu um beijo na testa de Sakura e apertou em seus braços:  
- Amor, que bom que estou junto de você, e quero muito te fazer feliz. Te fazer a mulher mais feliz do mundo, pois você é muito especial para mim, e me faz feliz a cada dia que estou com você.  
- Shoran, você já esta me fazendo feliz, pois eu te amo muito. E a minha felicidade é ter você ao meu lado e corresponder a esse doce sentimento que existe entre nós. Te amo muito Li...  
E os dois jovens , juntos e se aquecendo com o calor de seus corpos, desejavam que aquele momento durasse para sempre. Mas estavam felizes , pois estavam juntos novamente, e se depender do amor que tinham , sabiam que outros momentos mais especiais que aqueles sempre estariam em suas vidas.  
  
Continua... 


End file.
